1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bike auxiliary handle fixing structure which is beautiful and can assist in adjusting the direction of the auxiliary handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bike auxiliary handle fixing device (referring to TW Utility Model Patent No. M397943, titled “COMBINED FIXING SEAT OF BIKE HANDLE AND AUXILAIRYT HANDLE AND PAD SEAT”) comprises a main handle with an exposed through hole seat for insertion of an auxiliary handle. The through hole seat has a threaded hole at a circumferential portion for insertion of a bolt to fix the auxiliary handle. The conventional fixing device has the following shortcomings.
1. The exposed structure is unable to lower wind resistance. The conventional bike auxiliary handle fixing device has an exposed configuration, which cannot comply with to the demand of the professional contest because it is unable to lower wind resistance. When it is used to an expensive bike, it will influence the quality of the bike.
2. It is easy to be damaged. When the bike topples down, the conventional bike auxiliary handle fixing device may be damaged due to collision. Though it can be repaired, it may slant and cannot secure the auxiliary handle firmly.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.